<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Distraction by Mythicamagic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25756162">Distraction</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythicamagic/pseuds/Mythicamagic'>Mythicamagic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Universe, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Post-Canon, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:34:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>565</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25756162</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythicamagic/pseuds/Mythicamagic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Trying to study on a hot summers day is nigh impossible when a demon lord is intent on arresting your full attention. Sesskag oneshot.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>261</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Distraction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>AN: Found these tumblr prompts that I never posted so here's some mindless fluff. (added a little bit to it to tie it together) Hopefully this will tide you all over until I can update Husband Catalogue lol.</p><p>Prompts 42: Distracting kisses from someone that are meant to stop the other person from finishing their work, and give them kisses instead. and 50: A kiss, followed by more that trail down the jaw and neck.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I'm dying," Kagome whined.</p><p>Golden eyes slid to the miko, attention gliding down the nape of her neck, trailing to bare shoulders. It was hot out. Very hot. Stifling, some might say. She'd gone so far as to wear something called a 'tank top' while pressing an ice cube to her skin and shuddering pleasantly as they lazed on the riverbank. She'd even pulled her dark hair up into a high ponytail, fanning herself with a textbook.</p><p>Honestly, it was shameless. He'd only removed his armour and outer red and white layer of silks. If he could handle the heat, she had no cause to tempt him. Thus he concluded she wanted his attention.</p><p>Sesshoumaru shifted closer on the grass while she plucked another cube from the cooler box beside them. Kagome caught his gaze and smiled, accepting his incoming kiss easily.</p><p>What she did not anticipate was his mouth drifting to her jaw, then further still to follow the slick, glistening path of melting ice down her neck.</p><p>She gasped, shuddering once more.</p><p>"Cold, miko?" he teased quietly.</p><p>"Freezing," she quipped, smiling and panting. She then attempted to pull away to focus on her forgotten studying- before squeaking loudly and dropping the ice in her palm as he grabbed her.</p><p>Kagome sighed at her ensuing predicament, nails dragged over the back of her textbook. Really, it was a blessing she'd gotten into a decent college after the feudal era distracted her so thoroughly, but no that wasn't enough: she now had a Daiyoukai to deal with.</p><p>She sat on his lap, feeling that wet tongue continue to glide over her neck, followed by the firm pressure of his mouth. Her back shifted against his chest, contemplating running again. The steel grip of his arm around her waist prevented that.</p><p>Now his freehand glided down her leg- causing her to jolt and growl- only to feel claws tease her hot skin. The day felt entirely too warm and sticky for such touches and she swallowed a needy breath.</p><p>"Sesshoumaru, for the last time, I need to study."</p><p>"This one is aware."</p><p>Red-faced, she tried again to reread the same passage despite the glare of the sun and the demon at her back. This time his lips latched onto her ear, teasing the shell between his teeth.</p><p>Kagome gasped when he started to suck on the sensitive area. Gritting her teeth, she whipped her head around, intent on giving the source of her distraction a piece of her mind–before those tempting lips pressed to hers.</p><p>Groaning with frustration against his mouth, she felt a sinuous tongue slide within. She retaliated via biting his bottom lip, making use of his own distraction in order to reach into the cooler box beside them, gasping as he turned her forcefully to straddle him.</p><p>Kagome kissed his jaw, "a five-minute break then, that's all."</p><p>Victory sang through his chest, colouring his expression into a prideful one. "Hn."</p><p>Blue eyes glittered wickedly, peppering his neck with kisses and slowly peeling the underlayer of white silks aside- only to shove the ice cube down the back of his robes and letting it fall.</p><p>An ensuing snarl echoed through the trees, sending nesting birds flying in alarm. It was soon followed by a madly cackling priestess as she sprinted away from an enraged youkai, who bounded after her in hot pursuit.</p><p>
  <em>End</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>